In the previously known drawing-in machine sold by Zellweger Uster A. G. under the designation USTER DELTA (USTER being a registered trade mark of Zellweger Uster AG), the individual drop wires were transferred, after having been threaded with a warp yarn, to carrier members by a knock-out lever with yarn knock-out arms at the same time pressing on the drawn-in warp yarn and assisting the effect of the knock-out lever. The particular drop wire just transferred to a carrier member thereby displaced the drop wires already lined up on this carrier, and especially where relatively long drop-wire stacks were concerned this displacement had to be assisted from time to time by manual actions of the attendant.
This does not represent the best possible result, in view of the aim of achieving as comprehensive an automation of the drawing-in operation as possible, and it also leads to a relatively high stress on the warp yarns.